mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Ponyville/Gallery
Gameplay AiP Main screen.png AiP Standing in Ponyville.png AiP Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud in the background.png AiP - 2 Rainbow Dashes in one scene.png AiP Candy minigame.png|Pinkie Pie's Sweet Shoppe AiP Flying minigame.png|Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump AiP Apple harvesting minigame.png|Applejack's Apple Harvest AiP Choose your cutie mark.png|The screen where you get to choose your Cutie Mark. AiP Options for action in apple harvesting scenario.png|Different courses of action the player can take AiP Rainbow Dash cutie mark error.png|Animation error on Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark AiP Double Rainbow Dash.png|Double rainbows all the way across the sky, what does it mean? AiP Apparently Rarity works at a salon.png|Rarity works at a salon? AiP Title screen.png|The loading screen. AiP Customizing your pony.png|Making a pony AiP Two Applejacks.png|Two Applejacks! AiP Cloud Bump minigame.png|Is that Scootaloo?! AiP Hall of fame.png|After your pony gets its cutie mark, she is in the Hall of Fame AiP Two Pegasi.png|Two winged Pegasus AiP Getting your cutie mark.png|Princess Celestia is there to congratulate you on your Cutie Mark! AiP End of game.png|Celestia and other ponies congratulate you at Town Hall. AiP Sparkle Bonus.png|Sparkle Bonus! Thanks Pinkie! AiP Two Pinkies.png|Double Pinkie = The fun has been doubled! (Note: Click image to see it clearly) AiP MishMash unfinished.png|The remains of Fluttershy's Mish Mash. R.I.P Fluttershy's Mish Mash. AiP Blue Rarity.png|The Rarity Recolor in Twilight Problem. AiP Pinkie with different mane.png|One of the answers for Pinkie's Problem (Note: Her mane is drawn incorrectly.) AiP Playing in sunflowers.png|Rarity's recolor, again. AiP Sick Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee being sick, like a boss! AiP strange Applejack.png|What happened to Applejack's hair? Did Rarity redo it? AiP Sweetie Belle.png|So, Sweetie Belle's sick too? AiP Cutie marks.png|Since the Dawn of Time... AiP Feed Pinkie.png|Pinkie's giving us more cupcakes! AiP Finished.png|Yeah! Sparkles!! AiP Generosity Friendship Sparkles.png|Problem solved! AiP Hungry.png|Pinkie's Hungry! BATTLE STATIONS! AiP Menu.png|Directions... AiP Messy house.png|Ummm...Clean up...? AiP Messy house 2.png|Clean Up Party YAY! AiP Overscheduled.png|Fluttershy, why do you speak in third person? AiP Pinkie game.png|Three Difficulty? IT IS ON! AiP Applejack.png|Applejack is not pleased, Snips. AiP Applejack's Game.png|Let's get some Apples. AiP Apple Acres.png|Arce, Sweet Acre. AiP Solutions.png|Umm... Decisions, decisions. AiP Twilight.png|You've got a lot of problems. Don't you, Twilight? AiP Rainbow Dash game.png|Three difficulty! We're gettin' 20% Cooler! AiP Flying.png|We're flying! ....With Scootaloo? AiP Rainbow Dash game hurt.png|Ummm... Are you OK? AiP Evil storm clouds.png|These Storm Clouds,they're EVIL! AiP Saddles.png|Wait, so they wear saddles? AiP Applejack reacting to Rarity's new hat.png|You're wearing a hat too, you know... AiP Receiving a present.png|Oh! Sugar Cube Corner AiP Rotten apples.png|Too late, they're rotten. AiP Twilight in the Everfree Forest.png|What's Twilight doing in the Everfree Forest? AiP Clouds over Ponyville.png|Clouds. Clouds everywhere.. AiP Sleeping.png|HEY! No sleeping on the job. AiP Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png AiP Twilight help.png|Why does Twilight need so much help? AiP Rarity shrug.png|Rarity do the right thing AiP Rarity leaving.png|Rarity don't leave! It's not safe!' Aaa!' AiP Choices Choices.png|So I either let my friend brag, tell her I messed with her flower, or say she's probably not responsible for epic flowerage... AiP Fluttershy in Ponyville.png|"I'll see Fluttershy, she always has some silly phobia she need to get over." AiP Dash.png Flash assets AiP Sweetappleacres.png AiP Ponyvillehouses.png AiP Sugarcubecorner.png AiP Angel.png AiP Applejack1.png AiP Applejack2.png AiP Applejack3.png AiP Bunny.png AiP Chariot.png AiP CloudBumpPony.png AiP Duck.png AiP EarthPony1.png AiP EarthPony2.png AiP Fluttershy.png AiP Mouse.png AiP PinkiePie1.png AiP PinkiePie2.png AiP PinkiePie3.png AiP PinkiePie4.png AiP Rainbow Dash1.png AiP Rainbow Dash2.png AiP Rainbow Dash3.png AiP Rainbow Dash sleeping in clouds.png AiP Rarity.png AiP SnipsSnails.png AiP TwilightSparkle.png Category:Software galleries